


Saigo no revolver

by lazysheep



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazysheep/pseuds/lazysheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic được viết dựa vào những việc thật sự đã xảy ra giữa Giotto và Spade, mà cơ bản nhất là việc Giotto đã bị Daemon phản bội. Song trong fic này, nội dung sẽ khác đi một chút.</p><p> </p><p>Sự thật là sau khi bị Spade phản bội, Giotto đã sang ẩn cư tại Nhật. Còn ở đây, cho nó có mùi ăng-xì, Spade đã tự tay mình giết chết Giotto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saigo no revolver

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saigo no revolver](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100232) by Draconiforsx. 



**_Saigo no revolver_ **

 

 

 

Santa san ga kureta jitsudan iri no riborubā o  
me no mae ni tatsu anata ni muketa  
sayonara itoshī hito

 

_[Ông già tuyết trao ta khẩu súng nhỏ, ôm thật đầy những viên đạn nhỏ xinh_

_Hướng về em,_

_Vĩnh biệt nhé, người tôi hằng yêu dấu]_   


  
  
  
Đã bao lâu rồi kể từ khi chờ đợi khoảnh khắc này. Từ lâu chỉ là giả dối, để rồi mọi thứ chợt vuột khỏi tầm tay. Daemon Spade có thể đánh giá cao ai đó với một sáng kiến có chăng là tuyệt vời, nhưng không có nghĩa là hắn sẽ cảm kích cái kẻ không đủ sức thực hiện ý tưởng nọ, những người như thế nên bị loại ra khỏi sàn diễn là tốt nhất. Dẫu vậy, cái kế hoạch phản bội bệnh hoạn nọ của hắn cứ hết lần này đến lần khác bị trì hoãn. Chỉ cần nghĩ tới thôi cũng đã buồn cười rồi, song ở một chừng mực nào đó cũng thật đau đớn, tất cả đều chỉ vì cái nhược điểm đó, đều là tại hắn đã yếu đuối mà trọn vẹn đem cả con tim mình đi yêu cái tên boss ngu ngốc kia cả.  
  
  
  


moshi yari naoseru nara  
mata futari de natsu matsuri no hanabi demo mini iki tai ne  
gomen sonna koto  
mō muri datte wakatte iru nda  
saisho kara futari wa subete chigai sugi takara

 

_[Nếu hai ta có thể bắt đầu lại lần nữa,_

Em sẽ muốn về lại đêm hội hè năm ấy

Lặng ngắm pháo hoa

Tiếc thay này chỉ là ước muốn

Ta vẫn biết đó vốn là bất khả

Khi từ đầu, ta chẳng mấy điểm chung]  


  
  
  
  
Có lẽ nếu họ biết nhau trong một hoàn cảnh khác thì mọi thứ đã không trở nên như thế này. Hoặc giả như Giotto dựng nên một Vongola như người thuật sĩ mong muốn, song chuyện đó vốn là không thể, cậu ta với cái trái tim nhân từ chết dẫm của mình còn không thể làm tổn thương đến một con ruồi nữa là... Quá yếu đuối. Nếu tất cả không như thế, chuyện cũng không đến mức kết thúc đầy bi kịch kiểu này. Cả hai đã có thể "sống hạnh phúc mãi mãi về sau." Bình dị, nhưng sẽ tốt hơn, không chỉ là cho Vongola, nhưng còn là cho chính hắn. Hoặc có chăng lúc ấy cả hai sẽ kết thành một đôi tình nhân ngọt ngào, quên đi Daemon Spade là một người như thế nào – một bậc thầy về ảo ảnh, một thuật sư và là một kẻ điểu khiển con người như con rối bẩm sinh, một người có thể biến hư thành thực – hệt như ngày xưa, chỉ là con người mà Vongola trẻ đã bênh vực ngày nào.  
  
  
Giờ thì chỉ còn phải chờ đợi trước khi thưởng thức màn diễn cuối mà thôi.  
  
  
  


sakura no ki no shita de "aku" no watashi ga deatta  
anata wa "seigi" gawa no hito deshita  
sore demo suki ni natta

 

_[Dưới gốc anh đào, em gặp ta – “ác quỷ”_

_Em đứng đó, bên kia bờ “công lý”_

_Cho dù vậy, ta vẫn đã yêu em]_   


  
  
  
  
Thông thường, cả hai thường chẳng mấy khi đồng quan điểm mỗi lần bàn đến vấn đề đối mặt với các gia tộc Mafia khác, vậy nên nhiều lần – có lẽ là nhiều hơn số lần mà hắn có thể đếm được – cả hai chia nhau ra mỗi người một việc, mạnh ai nấy sống, nước giếng không phạm đến nước sông. Song với Spade, đơn giản đó chỉ là một cách phòng xa, ngay từ khoảnh khắc mà hắn quyết định rằng một sự thay đổi là cần thiết. Tốt nhất là không nên khiến lũ kia gia tăng nghi ngờ về ý định của bên này làm gì, nhất là tên boss đó, nếu không có gì, vốn vẫn là một người rất sâu sắc, đó là chưa kể đến cái siêu trực giác nọ của cậu ta. Không ai có thể đi guốc trong bụng người khác cả. Nhưng lần này thì hắn đã sai. Và khi hắn nhận ra, tất cả đã là quá muộn.  
  
  
Quá muộn…  
  
  
  


hito o utsu nowa kore ga hajimete dewa nai keredomo  
naki nagara utsu nowa hajimete kana  
onegai warui nowa subete watashi nan dakara  
sonna yasashī kao o shinai de

 

_[Chẳng phải lần đầu siết chặt cò tiễn ai_

_Nhưng lần đầu, ta bắn trong nước mắt_

_Lỗi tại ta tất cả, nên làm ơn, xin em_

_Đừng nhìn ta với ánh mắt dịu dàng đó]_   


  
  
  
Đó là sự thật, Daemon Spade đã từng hạ sát rất nhiều người trước đó. Nó là chuyện mà hắn chẳng lấy làm thích thú gì, hoặc có chăng là cũng có thích thú đôi chút nếu màn vùng vẫy nọ không có gì gọi là dính dáng đến thù oán cá nhân; đơn giản đó chỉ là việc mà hắn đã làm mà thôi, không có gì để hắn gọi là ăn năn hay hối hận chi cả. Nhưng những lần đó lại không phải là lần này. Không phải là khi đôi mắt xanh thăm thẳm của Giotto nhìn hắn như thế. Làm thế nào mà hắn có thể giết người đó trong khi hắn hoàn toàn không thể chối bỏ bất cứ một điều gì mà hắn cảm thấy khi đối mặt với đôi mắt đong đầy cảm xúc, yêu thương, ân cần và quý mến khiến người khác phải động lòng như thế?  
  
 __  
Kể cả sau tất cả mọi chuyện mà mình đã làm, mình vẫn cảm thấy như được tha thứ. Tại sao lại như vậy? Tại sao người đó lại làm thế? Mình ghét người đó, cảm giác như bị phản bội.  
  
  
Hắn thấy cổ họng mình như nghẹn lại, đôi mắt cũng có cảm giác ươn ướt. Bị thôi miên bởi đôi mắt kia, hắn không sao bóp nổi cò súng. Từ cái lúc khốn nạn nào mà hắn lại trở nên yếu đuối thế này? Đây là việc mà hắn phải làm, phải xử lý vấn đề từ trong trứng nước, trước khi nó bị sự ngu ngốc của tên mafia quá đỗi nhân từ đến độ không thể tin được kia vấy bẩn.  
  
  
  


haru ni deai koi ni ochita  
natsu ni ippai omoide tsukutta  
aki no yoru ni hitotsu ni natta  
fuyu ni subete owari o tsugeta

 

_[Ngày xuân ấy, ta yêu em khôn tận_

Sóng bước dài, đẹp mãi mùa hạ kia

Rồi một đêm, ta hoà thành nhất thể

Đến đông về, ta nói lời biệt ly]  


  
  
  
  
Tất cả những gì đã xảy ra quả thật là một trải nghiệm mới mẻ đối với Spade. Hắn có thể nhớ rõ đến từng chi tiết, và sẽ vẫn nhớ mãi, nhớ mãi… kể cả khi tất thảy mọi chuyện đều kết thúc.  
  
  
Giống như một sai lầm không thể lặp lại lần thứ hai, mỗi một từ đã nói, mỗi một nụ hôn đã trao, mỗi một cử chỉ đã âu yếm, mỗi một tràng cười đã vang vọng, nhất là mỗi một lần hắn có thể khiến cho người đó mỉm cười chỉ với riêng mình hắn, mỗi một đêm cả hai bên nhau, rồi mỗi khi hắn móc mỉa nhái theo điệu bộ của G, thậm chí cả những lần Giotto nhẹ nhàng trách cứ bảo hắn đừng làm thế… tất cả, tất cả những điều ấy sẽ không bao giờ còn có thể xảy ra lần nữa.  
  
  
  


gekitetsu o okoshi yubi o hiki gane ni  
hito sasi yubi ga chīsaku furueru  
watashi wa saigo ni "gomen" to itta  
anata wa saigo ni...

_[Ta kéo chốt, lia tay ôm cò súng_

_Từng ngón tay khẽ run lên bần bật_

_Lần cuối cùng ta cất lời “xin lỗi”_

_Em khẽ đáp…]_   


  
  
  
  
Hắn muốn người đó bỏ chạy. Trốn đi đâu đó. Để rời xa hắn. Dùng lý do đó để sống, dù chỉ là hơn được một giây thôi cũng được. Nhưng người đó đã không làm như thế. Chỉ ở lại, đứng đó, rồi nhìn hắn với đôi mắt mệt mỏi, đôi mắt đã không thực sự muốn nhìn thấu con người của người thuật sĩ; hoặc, ngược lại, đã nhìn thấy quá nhiều và đã thất vọng.  
  
  
Để rồi khi tiếng súng rợn người, điếc tai nọ vang lên, Boss của hắn ngã xuống, chiếc áo sơ-mi thẫm đỏ màu máu.  
  
  
Lẽ ra hắn đã có thể bỏ đi, để mặc cho người đó ra đi trong đơn độc nơi ấy, song hắn đã không làm thế. Là sadism, hay là masochism? Một kẻ ngoài cuộc sẽ không thể nào chọn được câu trả lời chính xác cho câu hỏi nọ. Chỉ biết hắn đã khuỵ gối xuống, quỳ bên người ấy, vòng tay qua tấm thân mỏng manh - mỏng manh còn hơn ngày thường – của người trai trẻ nọ. Tay người ấy khẽ chạm vào gò má hắn, nhẹ nhàng âu yếm tựa như thể chỉ cần một chút sức thôi cũng có thể làm tổn thương đến làn da hoàn hảo của hắn. Thật mỉa mai, đặc biệt là khi cân nhắc lại việc kẻ ích kỷ này đây chỉ vừa mới bắn mình. Song dẫu biểu hiện đớn đau kia có hiện hữu, thì không chỉ là về mặt thể xác, người ấy quả thật vẫn đẹp một cách phi thường, không thể chối cãi.  
  
  
Hắn khẽ lắc đầu, tốt nhất là không nên nghĩ về việc đó nữa. Dẫu vậy, hắn vẫn không cách chi ngăn được những dòng nước mắt của mình, những dòng nước mắt ẩn chứa tất cả mọi tình cảm của hắn, lăn dài xuống gò má. Những ngón tay của người ấy run lên bần bật, khiến hắn không cách chi tiếp tục tiến bước được nữa. Giotto chỉ cười buồn. Ánh sáng trong đôi mắt ấy dường như đang bị che khuất đi bởi đau đớn, phủ mờ sau những giọt nước mắt, để rồi dường như phai nhạt đi theo từng khoảnh khắc. Dẫu vậy, vẫn còn đó giọng nói run rẩy và lời thì thầm của người đó, cậu ấy vẫn còn có thể nói. Lời trăn trối cuối cùng, chỉ dành cho riêng hắn - người mà người đó đã yêu đến trọn đời, cũng là người đã đích thân đưa tiễn mình về phía bên kia thế giới.  
  
  
  


moshi yari naoseru nara  
mata futari de natsu matsuri no hanabi demo mini iki tai ne  
shinpai shinai de  
kitto sugu ni aeru kara ne  
zutto issho ni iyō nette  
itsumo itteta mon ne

 

_[Nếu hai ta có thể bắt đầu lại lần nữa,_

_Em sẽ muốn về lại đêm hội hè năm ấy_

_Lặng ngắm pháo hoa_

_Đừng lo_

_Chúng ta sẽ gặp lại sớm thôi_

 

_“Hứa với tôi, mãi mãi ở bên tôi”_

 

_Ta vẫn thường thì thầm bên nhau thế.]_   


  
  
  
  


[end]


End file.
